thedeadfilesfandomcom-20200215-history
Talk:Amy Allan/@comment-173.72.178.208-20130717233038
Well I think that comment was really rude and uneccessary. Very inappropriate, and I will not tolerate this at all. You should really apologize right now! Please give a legitimate, nice, honest response, but do it nicely and not rudely. I do not appreciate the manner you said that in and you should apologize right now. I greatly encourage that you do not do this again, and say sorry right this instant!! Please do so. In real life please treat people with respect, and remember the golden rule; Treat people the way you would want to be treated. I always follow the golden rule, and you should too! I honestly stated my opinion in a nice manner unlike you projected above. Oh dear, it seems like I am rambling like a turkey on Thanksgiving! Thank you for listening to my nonsense, but please take me seriously, as for you would need my advice later in life. I remember once, when my mom smacked me silly because I back talked! Oh how I regret that day. I will always treat people with respect. Oh here I go again! I love to talk about things, especially when I have a point to prove. I proved my point I believe. I remember when I first gathered the interest in writing! It was in 7th grade. Oh my, how I loved that year! I used to read and read and read! I was the nerd of the class, which is hard to believe. I would always write a poem in my spare time. While the other kids would go out playing, I would read and write. I just love it! Looks like I wrote a whole story right here huh? Haha, I just love writing. I also remember when I decided to be a writer in my life time! I was about fifteen. Still learning the wonders of life! I wrote my first story, but alas, it wasn't published! I was greatly dissapointed that day. But hey! I kept continuing with my dream in hopes that one day I would achieve it. Now please be considerate on what you say around or to people. One day, you'll turn out like me; a writer and a very nice person! I remember when my mom said that to me. I was about four. I was reading, (of course!) on my little Hello Kitty table in my room. Oh how I loved that room. Anywho, my mom came into my room and explained the wonders in life, hoping I would turn out like her; a strong woman who never takes no for an anwser! Many people call me boring, but I prefer it as educated. Am I boring? Oh no! I am rambling again. Well enough with my chit-chat. Remember kids; never trust strangers! Haha that's not it. I am also a comedian. Funny huh? Here's a joke: What did the baby say to the apple? I'm going to eat you! Haha cracks me up. It's an original joke actually. I am many things. Ok so I very much appreciate you listening to me, but now I must go. Sorry my friends, but I will be back and we can chat again. Perhaps over a cup of tea? Okay everybody, till next time! Great love and I send you good riddon! Or bad riddon! Haha I love my jokes. But seriously good riddon to all! See you guys later!